Alphabet challenge: U is for UNBREAKABLE BOND
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander made a mistake, he tries to make it up ...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: U is for Un-breakable bond.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved; they belong to History and to themselves, if not Phai would be living in BA.

WARNING: none

BETA: Emily who can put my thoughts into beautiful words.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The words in italics belong to the lyrics of "Un-break my heart" by Tony Braxton.

* * *

Alexander was again hidden in his chamber in Babylon; he couldn't tolerate _his_ absence anymore. The king had been ill so frequently since _he_ left that his doctor warned him that if he didn't take care of himself, he'd ask his companions to tie him up and make him take his medicines.

But anyone could understand the young King's behavior; after all, his better half had left him alone, taking with _him_ his love and happiness and, ultimately, his drive to live.

Alexander also realized that he was the guilty one - he was the one who had forced his soul mate to go away. His yearning for power made him lose his greatest source of sanity, and so here he was, ill again, carding his fingers along his hair, pulling it hard, fruitlessly seeking comfort in pain.

The king decided that he would write a love letter to his lover, and if He didn't forgive him, he would accept defeat, but he would not die without trying to gain Him back, at least once more.

So the young and heartbroken king sat at his desk, took a scroll and a stylos, and poured his heart out.

My dearest Phai,

I am writing this to you because I want to know if you can forgive me and come back to me or let me come to you.

Please, my beloved, _don't leave me in all this pain, don't leave me out in the rain _because not always can the rain wash the pain away.

_Come back and bring back my smile, _the one which faded away because you are not near to see it; _come and take these tears away _because they cloud my eyes and my mind; _I need your arms to hold me now _and put me back together, because I am broken, I am useless, I am nobody.

_The nights are so unkind_ - I spend them alone, wishing you were by my side. Please _bring back those nights when I held you beside me, _when I could make love to you and you loved me back.

The rain outside, which had begun just as a gentle drizzle, had turned into a ferocious storm, just to rival the king's state of mind.

My Beloved, _un-break my heart_, put it back together, because I feel neither my heartbeat nor yours; _say you'll love me again _and by saying that I'd be the happiest man on earth again. _Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door _of this very same palace eight months ago. By doing this you also _walked out of my life_ without looking back.

_Un-cry these tears, I cried so many nights _and days and any time my heart does not want to go on beating, please _un-break my heart _and take it back again.

My Moon, _take back that sad word good-bye, _it felt so sorrowful in your lips; _bring back the joy to my life_, I am numb and I can't feel anything. _Don't leave me here with these tears_, they are too bitter and make my heart heavy; _come and kiss this pain away, _you are the only one who can do that because you are the only one I love. _I can't forget the day you left, _those images are repeated in front of my eyes once and again. _Time is so unkind and life is so cruel without you here beside me; _everything is dull, everything is meaningless, everything is pain.

My Soul Mate, _come back and say you love me, _still as I do love you; _un-break my heart, sweet darling, _you are the best part of the two of us; _without you I just can't go on _because I cannot think clearly, I cannot breathe, because I cannot love anybody else but you.

My dear Philoalexandros, I'll understand if you don't want me back; I won't ever command you anything against your will, but if you have the slightest doubt, please search in your heart and find that reason for which you used to love me. If love is still there, come back to me, I'll be waiting for you forever and one day more.

Health to you, my love,

Yours forever

Alexander.

The messenger arrived at the small farm in the outskirts of Babylon and asked for the owner. A woman entered the house and came back, followed by the former General.

"Joy to you Sire, I am bringing a letter from the king" said the messenger, feeling a bit nervous.

"Joy to you, Keron, please come inside and take some wine and rest for a while" said Hephaestion, walking back inside.

Keron followed him and handed him the letter. The young messenger saw how the hand of the brunette was shacking slightly. After taking it, Hephaestion excused himself and went to his chamber.

Hephaestion spent some minutes looking at the seal on the scroll. He caressed the blood red seal and sighed; Alexander had used the one that was engraved on a gold ring. The ring had been Hephaestion's birthday gift, the same year they became lovers: a sun and a moon entwined in a tender embrace.

The former General didn't dare to break the seal so he used the dagger (tucked into his belt) – the one that had been given by Alexander – to open it.

Tears ran along the clean-shaved cheeks; he had never imagined that Alexander needed him so much. However, at the same time he was still angry with him. Alexander had been really mean and it was, of course, only when he went away that the king had realized how important Hephaestion was for him.

Hephaestion went back to the kitchen and told Keron to take his reply back to the King. His expression remained devoid of all emotion and so Keron couldn't imagine what it was; he'd have to wait for the King to read the reply and act according to it.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: U is for Un-breakable bond. (2/2)

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion.

RATING: R.

CATEGORY: Historical AU

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved; they belong to History and to themselves, if not Phai would be living in BA.

WARNING: none

NO Beta, all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

* * *

This is for angstman who wanted to know the content of Phai's letter and why they were apart ...

* * *

Keron arrived before sunset and the king was waiting for him at the gates of his city, under the rain, eager to read Hephaestion's letter. The young messenger saluted his king, delivered the precious scroll and asked for his company location. Alexander offered him to go to the palace kitchen to get some hot meal and dry clothes.

Alexander kept the letter under his cloak, over his heart and the amazed guards saw how the king of the known world was running along the palace corridors towards his chamber, patting his chest to make himself sure the letter was still there.

The golden man entered the royal rooms and sat near the fire; he took the letter and sighed at the seal, which was the perfect match for his own. Trembling fingers tried to open the letter but failed.

Alexander whispered lowly: _"Pull yourself together, Alexander, calm down and read Phai's letter."_

He began reading and tears started to roll down along his stubble cheeks. He had to stop reading because his vision was too blurry. He took three deep intakes of breath, calmed down, dried his eyes with the sleeve of his chiton and started reading again.

The neat handwriting of Hephaestion was not so clear but it was his and that meant a lot for the troubled king.

_To King Alexander,_

_**I **__was quite surprised to receive a letter from you, saying all those tender things about this "nothing"._

_*_

_**L**__ooking back at your words, it is more unbelievable that you had pronounced those nasty ones to your beloved, as you call me._

_**O**__r is it that you need me because of more selfish reasons?_

_**V**__aluable people are still in your Army, you don't need this weak General that fights like a woman and he is your lap dog, according to some of your own men._

_**E**__very day, in the last eight months, I have wondered if I took the right decision and I still really don't know._

_*****_

_**Y**__ou wrote that you love me and need me, but are you sure Alexander? Will you let another shout spiteful and bitter word to me, and take their side?_

_**O**__nly my heart knows how much pain it can tolerate and I think it has reached its limits._

_**U**__nfortunately, even though my heart and head fight about this, my heart always wins … but it still hurts too much._

_*****_

_**C**__are about yourself, Keron told me you have been ill because you have been careless and restless._

_**O**__nly you can realize how I feel right now and it was really noble to let me know that you will respect my decision, whatever it is._

_**M**__y heart goes to you in this time of need, you will always be my dear friend, and you should never doubt that._

_**E**__mpty are my nights without you, lonely are my days without my sun …_

_*****_

_**T**__oo much time we were apart from each other, too much we have already lost …_

_**O**__h Olympians, keep Alexander safe until his dreams are achieved; dreams that used to be ours and not only his._

_*****_

_**M**__y decision was taken the day Keron arrived with your letter, it is mine and definite, no one else have influenced to take it._

_**E**__ach letter makes up a message, hope you get it soon._

_Health to you, Alex_

_Phai_

Alexander was puzzled, there were too many words but he was not so sure about their meanings, the whole letter was a bit contradictory. He left the scroll on his bed and went to fetch some water. From the distance, he saw something unusual: initial letters were bolder than the others and in that moment, all the pieces of the puzzle got into their correct place and he realized what the message was.

He turned round and ran towards the corridor and asked one of his guards to fetch Stephanos. When the loyal page entered the royal chamber, Alexander was putting some clean chitons and loincloths in a leather bag; he also got a pouch with coins and sat at his desk and scribbled a note to his companions.

"Give this to whoever asks for me tomorrow morning" explained the king.

"May I ask where you are going, Sire?" asked the startled page.

"To get my love back" answered the king.

"Are you sure that is what the General wants?" Stephanos asked because he wanted to be sure that the king was not going to be rejected.

"Yes, Stephanos, he clearly wrote it in his letter" and saying that, he went out, running towards the royal stables to get Bucephalus.

He also took Auburn, Hephaestion's mare, who had not been doing well during their separation, but due to Alexander's stubbornness and healing knowledge, she was doing better.

_"Come on Auburn, let's bring our favourite general back home"_ whispered Alexander into her ear while caressing her muzzle, and he could swear he saw a twinkle in her big brown eyes.

The young King rode all night long, replaying in his mind what he was going to do and say when he got to Hephaestion's place.

Both horses did good time and when Eos was painting the sky rosy and Helios was appearing on the horizon, Alexander entered the farm house and went directly to the barn. There, a young groom, looking startled at the new guest, took both horses and tended to them.

Alexander asked for someone to lead him to their master, a young woman appeared at the front door and took him inside the house. It was a comfortable place, the kitchen was warm and full of delicious smells, the cook was baking some sweet bread and organizing the breakfast for the household.

"Sit down Sire, I am going to wake master Hephaestion" said the old cook who had a friendly smile and warm hands, when she set them on the king's shoulders.

"Is Hephaestion still sleeping?" asked Alexander a bit surprised because he knew Hephaestion enjoyed waking up early.

"Yes, Sire, master Hephaestion was working hard yesterday and then he helped one of the mares to deliver her foal. He fell asleep next to them, inside the barn, and he was there until his lady discovered him there and brought him back with her to bed" explained the cook while stirring something in the pot.

Alexander's heart froze, he had read the letter, he had discovered the secret message so how could he have misunderstood him?. Hephaestion was not a mean person, he'd never dare to send him that message and then reject him personally. Alexander realized that he couldn't do anything right in that moment because he had said that he'd accept whichever decision Hephaestion took. However, that didn't stop his heart from shattering into pieces but he was able to mask his sadness and sorrow.

In that moment he listened to some light footsteps and a sweet voice that greeted the old cook.

"Joy to you, Helena"

"Joy to you, my lady" answered the cook and then asked "Is master Hephaestion awake?"

"No, he was really exhausted, I think it is better to let him sleep a bit more, even if he gets angry when he discovers how late it is, but I'd like to take my …"

Her speech was interrupted when she spotted the hidden and silent frame of the guest.

-"Alex, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

- "I could ask you the same to you, Meg" hissed the king.

- "Well, I am spending some days with Phai and …"

- "Don't call him that" shouted Alexander between tight teeth.

- "All right, Alexander. Master Hephaestion asked for my company because he was feeling really depressed."

- "But I am here now …"

- "I can see that, I am here too, and he had asked for me, my King" said Megara with a smirk.

- "Don't king me now, especially with that voice, Megara. I am not in a good mood right now."

- "That's a pity, Alexander, Hephaestion needs some calm time, the last months had been a real nightmare for him but I don't need to tell you that as you were the one who caused him that pain."

- "Watch your mouth, Megara or I'll …."

- "Or what? Will you insult me as you did with him? I don't care, Alexander, Hephaestion is my priority now and I'll do anything to protect him from you, so you are the one who should be on the alert, you know I can still defeat you anytime …" replied the red haired woman loudly.

Alexander's face got red with anger and shouted back:

"Hephaestion doesn't need anyone to defend him or to fight his battles for him, he is man enough to stand by himself, he doesn't need you"

"He doesn't need **you **either" spitted Megara loudly.

"I know" whispered Alexander, sighing, "but I do need him so much that it hurts a lot" he confessed.

Megara got closer to the man, whose head was hanging onto his chest while stray tears were falling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I was so angry with you when I knew that my only thought was that Hephaestion should be dying, he loves you so much, Xander, and it hurts me and everyone to see him so lost."

Alexander sobbed against his childhood friend's chest and asked between sobs:

"Do you think he will forgive me?"

"He has a big heart, I'm sure he will, but will you forgive yourself?"

"I will live my entire life to make it up for him" assured the blonde man.

In that moment, the object of their conversation appeared by the door and Alexander couldn't stop his gasp: Hephaestion had lost a lot of weight, his hair was quite shorter, his eyes were not so bright and dark bags could be seen under them, his mouth showed a stiff grimace and his full body spoke about tiredness and pain.

Hephaestion looked at the scene in front of his eyes and sat silently at the table.

"Joy to you, my King" greeted the brunette with a voice without any feeling in it.

"Joy to you too, my General. It is nice to see you again" voiced the blonde.

"Former General, Sire, I renounced to my position in your Army."

"Your resignation has not been accepted, Phai …"

Hephaestion's eyes blinked at listening at his love nickname but he decided to have a kind conversation.

"Did you have a nice ride?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, thanks"

"Where are your bodyguards? they could have breakfast with us"

"I came alone"

"Alone? Did you go mad?"

"No, I didn't want anybody to come with me …"

"Not even Stephanos?" asked Hephaestion surprised.

"No, just me and the horses …"

"But I don't have any page here to assist you and … did you say horses? "

"Yes, I brought Auburn too, she misses you too much, as much as I do" Alexander whispered the last words.

Hephaestion lifted his head and, for the first time, searched his King's two coloured eyes, and he could see how bad he was also looking. Hephaestion knew that their day was going to be a long one.

Megara dawned on that she should be there, not to meddle but to make the relationship run smooth.

Helena appeared bringing their breakfast, approached Hephaestion and kissing his forehead, she asked:

"How are you feeling, my gorgeous?"

"Better, still tired but I think that sweet bread will do miracles, as usual" he replied smiling to the old woman.

"You aren't so ill if you can smell the bread" said Helena hugging her master, "Give him another chance, love" she whispered into his ear.

Hephaestion smiled slightly and nodded.

"So, what are our plans, Hephaestion?" asked Megara "Will you take me to the lake as you promised me yesterday?"

"I will check on the foal and the mare and then we can go" said Hephaestion standing up and still nibbling on a piece of bread.

Alexander remained in his seat, he didn't know what to do, he was a guest in Hephaestion's house, and the brunette had his duties.

On arriving at the front door, Hephaestion turned round and asked over his shoulder:

"Aren't you coming, my King?'"

"Can I?" asked Alexander.

"Of course, we are still on your lands"

"No, this is your house, Hephaestion, I am just a traveler, stopping by for a visit"

Hephaestion turned round and faced his friend, staring at him.

"You will always be welcome to my house, Alexander, and you are not just a traveler, you are my friend."

"Just a friend …" whispered Alexander and he followed the blue eyed man to the barn.

**********

Mare and foal were doing well, and after some petting, they were left to the care of the main groom.

A well-known neigh put a broad smile on Hephaestion's face, his beautiful Auburn was there; he approached and hugged her strong neck with his left hand while caressing her flank with the right one.

- "Auburn, you cannot imagine how much I have missed you, my sweet girl" said the former General into her ear.

The golden mare nipped at his ears and hair and nuzzled his neck. Alexander wished he were Auburn in that moment so he would be able to feel Hephaestion's arms around him and also he would be able to tell him how he felt in their time apart.

Hephaestion turned round and said:

"Thank you, Alexander, for bringing her back to me"

The young king nodded and picked up a red apple and offered it to his war stallion.

"I missed you too, Oxhead" said Hephaestion surprising Alexander because he could feel the heat emanating from the brunette's body, which was so close. Hephaestion put a hand on Alexander's shoulder and patting him, asked to follow him outside.

"You are also invited to come to the lake with us" said Hephaestion.

"Thanks, but maybe I should stay, Megara told me before she was really excited to spend some time with you."

Hephaestion casted his cerulean eyes down and whispered, blushing, "But I want you there too, Xander" and the young king couldn't refuse.

*******

The three of them spent a beautiful day at the lake, sharing a light but hearty lunch and some stories from their childhood. In a moment, Hephaestion dozed off against a fallen tree and Alexander had the opportunity to watch at his gorgeous lover, former lover to be precise, but he was willing to change that situation soon.

Hephaestion stirred in his sleep and caught Alexander staring at him; the king blushed and stood up, walking to the lake shore. The golden man sat there and put his feet inside the water, moving them and creating small waves.

Megara gave Hephaestion a nudge to make him move towards their king and so he did, sitting next to Alexander in silence.

Alexander's eyes looked for his blue partners and anyone could see the deep love they had for his beloved.

"You read my letter" said Hephaestion.

"Yes, I did."

"And you discovered the message"

"Yes"

A pregnant silence invaded the air, it was so quiet that they could listen to the tiny insects moving around, the wind passing through the green and yellowish leaves, the far away animals that were eating in the open.

"I am here" said Alexander.

"Yes, I can see that"

"I love you too, Phai"

"Me too … but …"

"I know …" sighed the king, "you are still hurt and you won't come back with me …"

"That's true, I am still hurt but I can't live without you, Xan, I have already forgiven you but you must realize that I will give you this new chance but it will also be the last one, not because I don't want to, but I don't think my heart will be able to stand another betrayal."

"We will do this as you wish, Phai, at your own pace. I don't want to lose you again, love" said Alexander and casted his eyes down.

Hephaestion put his index finger under Alexander's chin and pushed it upwards, he smiled at him and leaned over, brushing the king's lips with his own; a chaste kiss was shared and Alexander pushed himself backwards, but Hephaestion had another idea, he put his hand behind's Alexander's neck and pushed him towards him again, kissing those lips he missed so much. Alexander kissed him back softly, Hephaestion pushed further till the king set his lips apart and so the brunette took advantage of the situation; lips and tongue made their way inside the red wet cavern and he kissed his soul mate as if there was no tomorrow.

Slender fingers caressed the short golden hair and soon after, big hands made their way onto the bare skin between the shoulder blades. Alexander was so absent-minded with their kisses that he didn't realize that Hephaestion had unfastened his chiton.

A moment later, both chitons were left onto a pile near the fallen tree and both men walked embraced towards the lake.

Megara, who had been picking some exotic flowers, made her way back to see a very heartwarming vision: both her friends were in each other's arms, kissing tenderly while their hands travelled onto very dear and wet skin. Megara decided that it was time for her to get back to Hephaestion's house when she saw that Alexander took Hephaestion in his arms, bridal style, and walked towards the shore and set his precious treasure onto a green patch of grass.

They made love slow and tenderly and fell asleep no longer after they had gained their breathing back. The young reunited men returned to the house, holding hands, and nobody asked anything; it was more than obvious what had happened, not only because their faces were still flushed and their lips kiss-bruised but also because both men have recovered their only and true love and **_Alexander and Hephaestion had once again shown that they shared an un-breakable bond._**

Finis.


End file.
